


You're in Trouble

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [17]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on now, I think you’re being too harsh. He/she’s just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in Trouble

“Thea Pluto Minkus, you get your butt in here right now!” Riley shouts up at her fifteen year old daughter. The girl slinks down the stairs, curly brown hair bouncing around her face as she jumps down the stairs. 

“What?” she snarls. “Are you gonna yell at me again?”

“I just want to know why you feel the need to sneak out to go meet up with your partner.” Riley pats the seat beside her and Thea slowly walks over to settle into the seat, still scowling. Farkle is standing in the kitchen, finishing up a few papers for his office. He’s supposed to meet Lucas in the morning to discuss the state of the Hart2Hart Veterinary Clinic, which is owned by Farkle Industries. Lucas had named it and Maya hated the name, but she had designed the logo and everything for it. “I just want to know that you’re not doing anything dangerous.”

Thea swallowed. She had kept things from her mother that she was scared to tell her. But her significant other had always told to tell the truth and not to hide things from her parents. “Mom, I’m sorry I lied to you.” She leans against her mother. “I’m sorry I snuck out.” Farkle comes over and sits on the other side of the couch. 

“When are we going to meet them?” her father asks.

Thea looks down, eyes watering. “You already know, um,” she swallows down her tears, “you know her. Laurel. ”

She waits for her parents to yell at her. To throw her out. To curse at her and hate her because that’s what happened to her best friend. Her girlfriend. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Riley puts her hand over her daughter’s. “Instead of sneaking out and making us think you were doing drugs and alcohol or something like that.” Farkle chuckles.

“Why don’t you invite her over for dinner tomorrow,” her father insists. “We’d love to be introduced properly.”

“You’re not going to ground me?” Thea asks, eyes sparkling with hope. 

“Oh, no.” Riley shakes her head. “You’re grounded for, like, a month because of this.”

“Mom, that’s so unfair!” Thea stands up. “You’ve never grounded Einstein!”

“Thea, your brother is thirteen. What could he possibly be doing?” Riley also stands.

“He goes out with his friends after school and smokes weed!” Thea gestures to the hallway to her brother’s bedroom. “That’s what he’s doing instead of studying!” She sets back from her mother. “Why do you think he hasn’t stormed in and asked us to quiet down? Cause he’s not here!” Riley’s eyes are full of tears and she turns to Farkle to check their son.

“Thea, please. Your mother doesn’t need this right now,” Farkle says as he turns to leave. He comes back a few minutes later.

“She’s right, Riles.” Farkle runs a hand through his hair. “He’s not there.”

* * *

“Well, both of them are definitely grounded… for a long time.” Farkle sighs as he slips into bed beside his tired wife. Riley has been pacing back and forth since they sent Thea to bed and, once Einstein returned home to a strong shake down, the two parents moved to the bedroom. “I mean, what would my father say?”

“Well, he is Thea’s teacher,” Farkle says with a smile, “so he’ll probably base a lesson around lying. Like he did when you and Maya snuck out.”

“Well… well they’re not going to be going out for a long time. And we’re going to be keeping better track of how Einstein spends his afternoons. And looking at his friends.” She turns to Farkle, snuggling closer to her husband with a sign.

“Come on now, I think you’re being too harsh. They’re just kids. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite headcannons is that Riley wants to name her first child Pluto, but Farkle doesn’t agree, so they give their first kid the middle name.


End file.
